


As A Family

by redroxxxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babycon, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Incest, Multi, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxxxy/pseuds/redroxxxy
Summary: Eileen and Sam create a new kind of family.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester Jr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	As A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Some genius anon at the kinkmeme said:
> 
> _I just want Sam and Eileen to turn Dean Jr into their little fucktoy. As young as you dare, and all kinks except scat, beastiality, and abo are great. Just make it dirty :D_
> 
> Naturally, I had to indulge my kink for pedo Sam. 
> 
> This story does not reflect anything real or canonical and absolutely no one should ever do these things, yada yada. On to the porn!

Sam and Eileen were tired, tired parents. Their first month with little Dean was drawing to a close, and they really needed some relaxing time to themselves.

He was tracing signs and sigils with his tongue over the swollen little bud of her clit, hearing her low, unconscious moans and feeling harder knowing he was making that happen. So he wished he hadn't heard it when a tiny, piercing shriek rang out from the baby monitor.

"Fuck." She felt the vibrations of his wail and instinctively shielded her nipples, sore as they were. Sam let out a lengthy sigh, and walked over to the nursery, his cock painfully, angrily hard at the interruption. His darling son was red-faced and screaming, and he kissed his tiny head sympathetically.

"Alright, bud. I had plans for those tits, but I guess you get priority."

Eileen smirked at him as she gave her breast to the boy, who took it greedily. Deanie's tiny dusky pink lips were mesmerizing as ever, the same color as Eileen's areolas, slick with his saliva. The sight of his son sucking on her nipple was uncomfortably arousing to Sam in exactly the way he'd hoped it wouldn't be.

He'd suspected, of course. The part of him that had a healthy folder of dirty, largely illegal incest stories to entertain him knew that he could probably be into the idea. It wasn't that he'd ever hidden that, either - his characteristic reluctance to get close to people wasn't  _ not _ fueled by his complicated fantasy life. In Eileen he'd found a confidant who was up to try everything once. She had even indulged him when he confessed the occasional fantasy about his dad and his brother that had made his puberty so confusing and stressful. But he'd never really imagined that he would find his own infant son so intoxicatingly fascinating, so much an extension of his gorgeous girlfriend that some part of him instinctually looked at him sexually too. His dad's famous poor boundary issues had done a number on him, for sure.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're getting off on this." 

His eyes turned wide as he looked down at his traitorous cock, turning bluish and wet with desire. He shouldn't have looked when he was naked, how stupid of him. He flung a pillow over his groin, as if that would erase what she'd seen. He covered his face with his hair.

"I can't help that I like your tits." he signed frantically. 

"Sam. C'mon. I'm not dumb." his heart sank. Sure, she was cool enough to play father-daughter games in bed from time to time. But what woman would ever accept this?

"Believe me, I'm not trying to be into it." his hands moved so much steadier than his voice would have, and he was glad he didn't have to speak. 

She was silent, and the only sound was Deanie's wet suckling. He was sure she would throw him out and get a restraining order. He finally dared to peek from under his curtain of hair and almost fell off the bed.

In one arm she cradled the baby to her breast as he suckled. The other was between her parted legs, rubbing slick fingers over her swollen clit. Her dark hair cascaded over her other breast, her brown eyes bore into his as he drank in this perversion of the classical Madonna and Child scene. He felt his cock leak precum at the sight.

"Uhhh. I get wet every time he nurses. You know how sensitive my nipples are. And he's so soft and beautiful. I've thought about him too."

"Holy fuck. I'm dreaming."

"Pinch yourself. I wanted to tell you that sometimes I get myself off with him sucking my tit, but I felt like I was going nuts. I guess you're nuts too."

She pulled him away from her chest and pulled off his onesie, leaving him in just his diaper. Sam stared at his creamy, soft, bare chest, his tiny rosy nipples, and he involuntarily let out a small moan. He pulled the pillow off his lap and held his uncomfortably hard cock, his heart pounding as he pulled at the tape closure of his diaper. He still half believed she was just testing him, it couldn't be that she was looking at his exposed little ass that same way he was. Impossible.

She held his bare body to her lips, gently kissing his tiny little cocklet. Sam's own cock was throbbing, his urge to touch that soft baby flesh getting the best of him as he ran a finger from the back of Deanie's head and down to the soft, talcum powder-scented globes of his little round ass. He began to fuss, and Eileen shushed him gently.

"He's still hungry. I think you should feed him your milk, daddy." Her fingers were furiously fucking her cunt. She took them out and put one wet finger in his mouth. His tongue lapped at his mother's juices, his little face showing no signs of awareness or trauma. That was the line for Sam, the moment when he knew it was real and he was going to do it. He took the baby from her arms and brought him down to his lap. He held his dripping cock head to Deanie's lips, and the boy immediately latched on like it was her nipple.

"Fuck, Deanie! Oh God. That feels so good."

Eileen's lips were on his, kissing him with new lust as she guided his fingers to her cunt.

"Mmm. Sam. Remember the fantasy you told me about? How you wished your family could just have happy sex together whenever you wanted? What if we can give him that?"

"Fuck. Fuck. I love you. I love him. Yeah. He can grow up in our bed, enjoying us both. I'll nurse him on my cock every night, and he can have your pussy whenever he wants." He couldn't stop the litany of frenzied babble, even though he knew she couldn't read his lips like this. She didn't seem to mind, as she licked her way down his torso to lap at the exposed shaft of his cock. Their tongues were driving him insane, and he wished he could get more of his cock inside the tiny, sweet mouth of his little angel. She pulled her mouth away and sat up, smiling at him.

"Hey, Deanie. You're going to make mommy feel good too." She spread her legs wide and carefully rubbed his foot over her clit. She moaned and made eye contact with Sam as she slowly pushed his tiny foot inside her dripping cunt, sliding down to swallow up to his knee. Sam signed that he loved her as he struggled to keep from roughly face fucking his son.

He watched Deanie slurp on his cock head as Eileen's cunt slid up and down on his little leg, all the way to his thigh and then back out. Her eager moaning told him how hot she was for all of it, about as turned on as he'd ever seen her. She worked a finger in and out of his tiny hole as she rode his leg, and he was grunting too, his face pink and his tiny cock hard. Eileen jerked the little nub between her index finger and her thumb.

"Do you think he can cum?"

"I always could," Sam replied as he gently eased another half inch of his cock past those tiny lips. Deanie's cheeks were bulging around it, and he slowly began to fuck the boy's mouth as far as he could. "Ahhh. I remember getting myself off dry when I was three. I think you can always cum."

She added a second finger to his tiny hole as the baby whimpered. Sam jerked the exposed shaft as he pumped towards his son's first big helping of the seed that made him. Suddenly, Deanie went rigid. His grunts turned into one long keen as his tiny cock twitched, and his virgin hole clamped down on Eileen's fingers.

"Oh, my baby's cumming! _Fuuuuck_!" Eileen's eyes rolled back in her head, and clear liquid began to gush from her pussy as she thrashed on his leg. The sight of her squirting all over his little body was it for Sam; he swore as he watched his cum shoot into the boy's mouth in such volume that it ran out the corners of his lips. He pulled out to shoot the last spurt across the baby's tummy and cock.

Sam collapsed down on to the bed, his face next to Deanie. He licked his own cum off of the baby's chin before capturing his plush lips with his own. His baby instinct to explore led his tongue out to taste his father's mouth. They french kissed happily as Eileen caught her breath.

"My dirty mind rubbed off on you, huh?" He signed. She grinned.

"More like your dirty mind helped me find mine. I've been fantasizing about all of us together since I got pregnant." 

Sam looked at his baby boy, soft as anything, smelling of baby powder and cum and looking at him with the same happy smile as ever. 

"Sex as a family. Just like I dreamt about."

"Just like you dreamt about. Now let's get his little ass ready for your cock like I dreamt about."

His dream woman bent down to join her tongue to theirs, a perfect union of three. 


End file.
